Robots in Space
by Chihiro-sama
Summary: A story in which a host of anime and movie characters find themselves thrown together in space. Features Gundam SEED and Gundam Wing characters, Star Wars cameos, Wall-E, Narutos, and insanity. Roundrobin by Dragonwiles, Shiori Hitohana, and me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

Lacus, Kira, Cagalli and Athrun were on the Archangel. So was everyone else who is supposed to be on the Archangel. There was much angst and drama happening on the ship. Lately, Kira had learned that he was the Ultimate Coordinator. Athrun had switched sides and was fighting with them now instead of with their enemies. Cagalli's father had recently died and she had learned that she and Kira were siblings. Lacus's father had also recently died. There was too much drama, they thought.

But there would suddenly be even more drama. "Heat source detected!" shouted the appropriate person on the bridge. "What is it?" asked Captain Ramius. "A really big ship!" cried the helmsman. "It's right next to us!" Suddenly there was a big crashing sound and everyone in the ship fell sideways. "They've boarded us, Captain!"

There were shouts and the sound of laser blasts outside the bridge. Foreboding music started to play - it sounded kind of like a march or something and was really ridiculous to hear because of course there was no orchestra on the ship - and then suddenly the door was blasted open and a man all in black with a big black mask strode in, with loud breaths.

"It's Darth Vader!" cried Captain Ramius in bewilderment, as several Stormtroopers rushed in after him.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses," said Darth Vader.

"Wha-?" she said as a shootout began between the Stormtroopers and her men. The Stormtroopers realized that their guns were only prop guns, and Ramius's men realized that their guns were only 2D, and everyone threw down their weapons in disgust and began to fight hand-to-hand.

After knocking down a few Stormtroopers of their own, Kira and his friends rushed to the bridge to help. It was pretty crazy - the fighting got pushed outside, and Kira found himself fighting Darth Vader (whose lightsaber didn't work without CGI).

"Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. Now release your anger," Darth Vader said to him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Kira!" shouted Athrun, coming to help him.

"The force is strong with this one," said Darth Vader, defending himself from Athrun. He was able to use his Force-ish abiliites, however, to throw Athrun back. But he was mostly okay.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," shouted Kira, then wondered how he had come up with those words.

"Kira!" called Cagalli, seeing that her (newly-discovered) brother was fighting a big all-in-black guy much taller than he was.

"A sister," said Darth Vader with delight. "You have a sister."

"Yeah, I have a sister!" shouted Kira. "What on earth are you saying?"

"You cannot hide forever," Darth Vader said, more to himself than to Kira. "You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master. I find your lack of faith disturbing. Don't fail me again, Admiral. Luke, I am your father!" His voice reached a fever pitch as he said the last and after he had said it he fell over backwards and lay motionless on the ground.

"Oh, my," said Lacus, looking at Kira and the prone Darth Vader and all of the Stormtroopers, who lay groaning on the floor.

"Well," said Kira, "I guess we should get them all to the brig. Come on."

They began to confine their prisoners to the brig (there were a lot). "You know," said Lacus, "the brig didn't hold me that well, so how are we sure that it will keep Darth Vader and his men?"

"I have no idea," said Kira. "But we only have one brig."

"Is Dearka still in the brig?" asked Athrun. "I really don't remember. I wonder how he'll feel about all of these Stormtroopers." So they locked everyone up. Then Lacus set Haro free to taunt them.

Chapter 1

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

What none of them had known, of course, was that some of the stormtroopers weren't actually stormtroopers after all. So, in the brig, (which, may I note, had multiple cells; about 10, each large enough to hold about 3 people), three "stormtroopers" took off their masks and looked around, revealing that they really were Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, and Han Solo. At the moment, Han Solo was on a rant about how he really wished Duo was here, because he was certain that the strange teen would have been able to blast his way out of the cell, something Han was completely incapable of, as he had no weapons (not even prop weapons).

Leia was feeling confused. Somehow, she had gone from being disguised as a stormtrooper to escape her imprisonment to actually having to fight as a stormtrooper to avoid being hit by both sides.

Luke was also uncertain of how they had entered this predicament, but he assured Leia and Han that if he meditated, he would be able to open the door with the force.

After two hours of watching him meditate, the others got bored.

Chapter 1

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

They got extremely bored, so bored, in fact, that they fell asleep. When they woke up, the cell door was open.

"Did you do that, kid?" Han asked in amazed admiration of Luke.

Luke blinked sleepily. "I...think so. Or maybe Ben did it," he yawned.

The three of them stood up and hurried out of the cell and down the hall. The hall started shaking from time to time, and they realized that they were in the midst of a battle.

"Never a dull moment," Han quipped grumpily.

"Let's just get out of here," Leia said impatiently.

"This way!" Luke shouted, and headed towards an escape pod.

They ejected into space, and saw the large, white, legged ship that they had been on battling a similar ship that was darker-colored. Then they were out of range.

"Try to contact the fleet," Leia urged.

"What fleet?" Han snapped. "The only fleets around here seem to be theirs."

Luke, Leia, and Han floated for several more hours, until there was a thudding crash and something bumped into their lifeboat. They were surprised when the ship's computer began to turn automatically and react to whatever had tried to bump into it - apparently some sort of small vessel, or another escape pod. All three of them tried their usual method of ripping out wires from panels in order to halt computers and mechanical devices, and very nearly severed life support doing so, but it was too late. The two vessels had docked.

The lifeboat's door swung open, and an attractive teenage redhead in some sort of military uniform stepped inside. "Please, can one of you help me?" she shouted hysterically. "I have a key! Please, just get me out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

Han, Luke and Leia tried to make sense of what she was saying, but they didn't know anyone named Le Creuset and they didn't know what war she wanted to end. So Luke used his Jedi mind tricks on her and she mumbled, "This is not the life pod you are looking for." They didn't let her go back to her own, however; they just let her slump to the floor in a deep sleep and they watched as a very large robot picked them up.

Meanwhile, back on the legged ship, Darth Vader was trying to convince Kira that he was his father.

"The force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet," he was saying.

"My name is not Luke Skywalker," insisted Kira as his friends looked on in bewilderment. "It's Kira Yamato!"

"I sense a presence I've not sensed since . . . " Darth Vader was saying dreamily.

Athrun turned to Cagalli. "And he thinks you're his daughter?"

"Yeah," said Cagalli. "He keeps asking where the plans are and the rebel base and stuff."

"Oh, my," said Lacus as Athrun sighed.

"I think I'll go see my real father," said Athrun. "I need to talk to him."

"Oh, no! Don't do that!" exclaimed Cagalli. Then they had a good, rousing argument and Cagalli gave him a necklace. Athrun thought that it was kind of girly but didn't say anything. Then he left. Murrue didn't know what to do with all of the prisoners, but Mu said maybe they could do something with them the next time they landed.

In the meantime, Cagalli, looking out the window, saw something strange. There were two little robots outside playing with a fire extinguisher. She quickly had Kira bring them in, and when they arrived, the one little robot came up to her and stuck out a claw. "Waall-eee," he said.

Chapter 2

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

Cagalli wished Athrun was here, because he would be able to tell her if the robots were programmed to, say, self-destruct, or give all their information to the enemy. Lacus thought they were cute, and had her Haro's play with them; a quick permanent marker mustache and all the Haro's were chasing Wall-e.

Kira, Murrue, and Ramius were thinking about what to do with the stormtroopers, and about Natarle. They were rather put out, because with their brig full like this, it felt as though they were dragging a bunch of people to their deaths in this war. They thought about releasing them, so they had the doctor do a quick medical exam of one of the cells, to see if they could dump them on a lifepod. The doctor quickly came back, really freaked out, and told them that there was only one person in their cell, it was just that there were multiples of him. He apparently had really freaked out the doctor; perhaps it was his blond hair, or the strange marks on his cheeks... or perhaps it was the fact that his eyes had changed from blue to red after the doctor had refused to let him out of the cell.

Luke, Leia, and Han Solo were very surprised when they were let off the life-pod by the blue suit that had picked them up. Some men were pointing guns at them, but they were quickly put down as a pilot on the other side of the hangar shouted "Solo! Where've you been, buddy? I had to fight a whole war thinking you were dead!"

Leia and Luke looked on confusedly at the cheerful, purple eyed, brown haired boy with hair longer than Leia's.

Chapter 2

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

Han stared at the boy. "Duo, is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" the young man replied. "Duo Maxwell, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, it's just that you're wearing your hair very differently," Han said awkwardly.

"I've made a lot of changes since we parted ways," Duo shrugged. "I'm a mobile suit pilot now. So, what's the story on this battle?"

Han didn't know what a mobile suit was, but guessed they were the giant robots. "We only just got here, kid," Han shrugged. "We disguised ourselves as Stormtroopers, got caught up in one of Vader's fights, found ourselves trying to take over someone's bridge."

Leia put in, "I think there's some sort of rebellion out there."

"Oh, sorry," Han said, and finally introduced them all. A man with a white goatee and who wore Bermuda shorts wandered up at this point, and Duo introduced him as his mechanic.

"So, you said you think there's some sort of rebellion?" Duo prompted.

Leia continued, "Yes, I think the white ship we boarded has rebelled against its army, and there's some sort of rebel alliance between it and other vessels in the area."

Luke agreed, "That would explain why Vader was trying to destroy the white ship. Rebellion never sits well with the Sith. The dark side always desires control."

Duo smiled and gestured up at his mobile suit, saying, "Shinigami and I always like a little bit of rebellion."

"Count me in too, and this whole ship," Duo's mechanic said with a grin.

"What, are you guys saying we're going to help them?" Han asked incredulously.

"Of course we are," Leia told him.

"For free?" Han asked again.

Leia was about to scold him for his mercenary nature, but the political side of her could see his point, and she had been fantasizing about what some of the giant robots could do against the Empire. "I'm sure we'll be able to come to an agreement," she finally said.

Meanwhile, back in the Archangel's brig, the single blonde prisoner and his clones had taken off their Stormtrooper armor to reveal bright orange jumpsuits. One of them grumbled to itself, "Man, when I heard we'd be part of the Clone Wars, I was sure this would be the perfect mission for me, but now I've gotten locked up in this jail. And what does that idiot in the black cape keep talking about? Dark sides? Sisters? Oh well, I'm not going to stay in this place much longer, believe it!"

He and his clones turned towards the back side of the cell upon hearing a quiet noise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

It was Wall-e, escaping the Haros. "Eve-uh?" he asked as he looked at the Stormtroopers/Narutos.

"Nope, sorry," said Naruto, and Wall-e went on. He went back up to the main levels of the ship and found the nice blonde-haired girl. Then he began to follow her around.

Cagalli was not a very nurturing or patient person, or at least she was not in the habit of being one; she had never been around small children or babysitted or anything. This made it hard for her to get used to being followed around by a little robot with really big eyes. "Um, stop following me," she said, but it would not stop. It followed her to the hangar; it followed her to the bridge; it followed her to dinner; and when she tried to lock it out of the room to go to bed, it sighed so piteously that she could not sleep and she felt so guilty she had to let it in. It folded itself into a little box and then went to sleep.

Athrun (who was now back) thought it was very funny. Cagalli didn't. She felt very undignified with it following her around. Lacus thought it was adorable, but then she would; she was very fond of robot pets. "Now you have your very own robot, Cagalli," Lacus pointed out. "Athrun has the Justice, which is kind of a pet, and Kira has Birdy, and I have my Haros, and now you have a robot, too!"

"Yeah," sighed Cagalli, watching Wall-e charge himself up.

Chapter 3

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

Then, they shook themselves and wondered when Athrun had gotten back, and how Lacus had been there before Athrun had gotten back, but they decided it didn't matter; they were in a war, and they needed everyone they could get to help out. On that note, as Cagalli really had to get back to the Kusanagi, and Lacus to the Eternal, to do their own duties, they responsibly left Wall-e in a room with one or two Haro's to keep him company and orders not to open the door and go for a walk.

Currently, the stormtroopers/Naruto were rather unnerved. One of their number had suffered the choking death-trick of Darth Vader; the other one of Naruto in the cell had promptly hit Vader on the back of the head, knocking him out and saving his clone brother, but the Naruto's were still very disturbed by the raspy breathing of Vader and the fact that he had attacked them.

"Do you think he's dying?" one of the clones asked a Naruto it rather hoped was the original.

"I don't know. He certainly doesn't sound so good, does he?" the other Naruto responded.

They both nodded. "But why'd he attack us?" a third Naruto queried. "I mean, he hired us, didn't he?"

The other Naruto's, who were all listening, considered this for a minute. "No... well...I think he did. Or else someone above him. I'm a little fuzzy on that part."

"Well, whether he hired us or not, a client loses all rights to ninja protection and service when he attacks them without a good explanation!" a final Naruto pointed out.

The real Naruto heard this point, and with an acknowledging nod, dismissed all of his clones. This meant that he and Darth Vader were now in empty cells, a good distance apart; Naruto thought this was prudent, as he didn't want to be choked.

In the mean time, on a life pod in a hangar, a girl named Flay woke up. "I'm...still alive. Maybe someone saved me..." She peeked out the exit of the lifepod. "NOOO! Mobile Suits! It's a ZAFT ship!" She cried herself back to sleep.

Chapter 3

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

A bit later, but close by, there was an argument going on. Han, Leia, and Luke each personally wanted to get a piece of the action that would be coming soon, but this turned out to be a bit of a problem, as the vessel didn't have many mobile suits aboard.

"Well, maybe you can have this one here," the Bermuda-shorted captain suggested. "I don't know how exactly we picked it up, but it's a really good one."

"Yeah, it's not a piece of junk," Luke agreed, and Leia added, "Definitely." Han shot them a dirty look and asked, "But can it do the Kessell Run in under 10 parsecs? I don't think so."

The captain went on, "Its name is Tallgeese."

Han, Luke, and Leia started to laugh.

"Tallgeese?" Han asked, chortling. "I'm starting to think the Falcon has it beaten on all counts: speed and name."

"I know," Duo shrugged, "My mobile suit is named much better, Deathscythe."

"Well," the captain said somewhat defensively, though not too much since it was just a mobile suit foisted on him for circumstances he couldn't recall, "the names around here are even weirder. I hear there was some big military operation recently named Operation Spitbreak."

All five of them howled with laughter, awakening Flay, who was nearby in the life pod, which was in the hangar with them.

Meanwhile, aboard the Archangel, Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Darth Vader awaken. "All right, Mr. Weirdbreath," Naruto demanded, "why'd you go and attack me! You hired me, didn't you?"

"I am not Weirdbreath," Darth Vader said in a dignified and ominous tone. "Soon, you will call me Master."

"Not if you keep choking me, believe it!" Naruto insisted. "Besides, I've already got Master Jiraya and Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. I don't need you!"

"The Dark Side is strong in you. Feel the hatred within you," Darth Vader insisted.

Naruto shuddered and said, "You're really creeping me out." Did Vader know about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him? The Kyuubi seemed to be stirring deep inside him, and it seemed to like what Vader was saying.

"Anyhow, I'm going to get out of here," Naruto said, pushing aside the uncomfortable thoughts. "You can stay here and keep breathing weirdly where I can't hear you." He retrieved a hidden lockpick from his toeless sandals and jimmied the lock, then ran quickly out of the brig.

A few moments later, after determining with the Force that his children were not aboard, Vader decided that there was no point in remaining here any longer, and bent the bars of his cell with the Force. He stepped out, his cape billowing behind him, and headed for the bridge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

And now, a commercial break.

*girly music plays*

*Chairman Durandal appears*

Durandal: Don't you wish you had beautiful hair, like me?

*he swishes his luxurious black hair*

Durandal: I use Pantene Pro-V to make my hair shiny and silky.

*images of him posing model-like with his hair blowing behind him*

Rey Za Burrel: Me, too. I love Pantene Pro-V.

*images of him posing next to Durandal with his hair blowing behind him*

Durandal: In fact, almost all of the Gundam SEED leads have used Pantene Pro-V at some point. Le Creuset, Meer Campbell, Neo Roanoke, even Athrun Zala.

(a voice comes from offscreen): Hey, I do not!

Durandal: (continuing calmly) There's no other way we could get our hair so long, beautiful and manageable. So buy it. You'll be glad you did.

*a final swish of his hair*

*commercial ends*

Chapter 4

Part 2

Author: Shihiro Hitohana  
Of course, the crew of the Archangel weren't so foolish as to not have a security system installed where the prisoners were kept; unfortunately, however, it was primarily a video system, and as the Archangel was seriously understaffed, it had been neglected. So it was that during the hourly check on the camera, the maintenance worker saw that all the cells were empty, and that the crazy man in the dark outfit had bent the cell to step out of it. He promptly ran to inform his superiors, who instantly put the ship at battle readiness.

On Duo's ship, Han was glancing around the hangar when he just happened to get a glimpse of Flay (who was peaking out from the lifepod) out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, yeah, Duo, there's this girl over there in the lifepod. She's in some sort of uniform; maybe she knows what's going on. But last time she just kept ranting about a key."

Duo sauntered up to her, and she looked at him; she seemed slightly off her mental balance, he noted, but she seemed fairly safe.

"Kira?" she said hesitantly.

Duo blinked, but before he could deny it, she, with happy tears in her eyes, exclaimed, "KIRA! I was so scared..." and lunged to hug him. He was surprised and didn't want to hurt the girl, so he let her. "Kira, what have you done with your hair? It's gotten so long...Le Creuset gave me a key. Or wait, maybe that was my dad..."

Chapter 4

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

Duo groaned. "Look, I'm not Kira. And what's your name?" He asked her as he tried to pry her off of him.

Flay, however, after having been in one lifepod or another for hours, and having been captured by her late father (or so she hallucinated) and given odd looks by that silver-haired "Yzak" Coordinator, was not about to let go of Kira.

"My name is Flay," she said, bending back slightly to look at him. "You don't remember me?" she said in concern. "Kira, don't joke with me like that," she said urgently, "I'm so nervous already."

"This is no joke," Duo said, deciding the situation had gone on long enough, and this time he managed to disengage from her. "I'm not Kira, I'm Duo."

"Okay," Flay said distantly, "but, here, can I, can I at least rest awhile? And do you want this key, Kira?" She held out some sort of computer disk, pleading with Duo with her eyes to accept it.

"I'll take it, Flay," Duo said, rolling his eyes, "but I'm not going to pretend to be Kira for you. I'm Duo Maxwell - I may run and hide, but I won't tell a lie." He asked the Bermuda-shorted captain to get Flay some quarters, while Flay followed him like a lost puppy. Once they finally managed to separate her from him, he started analyzing the data on the disk.

Meanwhile, aboard the Archangel, Naruto and Darth Vader had ended up in the same elevator car to the bridge, and now they were at the bridge, with the elevator door open, but Naruto was jostling with Darth Vader, trying to keep him from coming onto the bridge. Naruto had managed to wedge most of his body in the door, but Vader grabbed the neck of his jacket and flung him back against the back of the elevator. Darth Vader strode ominously onto the bridge while Murrue and the others leveled guns at him, which they had acquired from the small-arms locker after being alerted of the prisoners' escape. Naruto followed him out, saying, "Ow! Hey, hold on a minute, Mr. Weirdbreath!"

The Archangel crew fired their pistols at Vader, and he held up his palm to intercept them, but he was used to blaster bolts, not actual guns. There was only a chance, however, for him to take one wound before Naruto tackled him and began to try to bring Vader's hands behind his back, saying, "You're really out of control, you know that? I can't even tell if you're my client behind that mask!"

"Put your hands up!" Murrue Ramius demanded, trying to cover both Naruto and Darth Vader with her gun.

Naruto didn't seem to have heard, declaring, "It's coming off, believe it!" He reached for Darth Vader's helmet. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

He took it off but then he found that Mu was inside it. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Mu. "I really fooled you, didn't I?"

"How long have you been in there?" asked Murrue with some annoyance.

"The whole time!" he crowed.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Cagalli.

"Could you stop pointing your gun at me?" asked Mu with a grin.

Murrue indicated Naruto with her gun. "But that guy," she said. "Where did he come from?"

"Captain," said one of the people, "there's a rather large heat source showing up on our computer screen-thingie."

"What is it?"

"A ship . . ." *AN: Duo's ship, which I don't know how to describe*

"Yikes! Send out lots of giant robots to fight it."

So they sent out lots of giant robots to fight it. Duo didn't like that very much . . .

Chapter 5

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana  
Duo frowned. "Couldn't they have at least tried to hail us first?"

Princess Leia frowned. "Maybe they know you have some of their prisoners on board."

Han nodded at that, but Luke was holding his hands out and doing some funny force thing and wasn't paying attention.

Duo grinned. "Whatever. I'm gonna call them."

With that, he began to broadcast on the international channel: "Strange ship that's decided to attack me: I'm not part of ZAFT, or the Earth Alliance, so whichever of you that is, I don't feel like fighting with you or against you unless you negotiate some terms with me. I've got some interesting information you might want...and if you do decide to go and attack me, know that my ship, Shinigami, and my mobile suit, Deathscythe, will be fighting back."

Murrue and the others were very surprised to have a ship hail them; they quickly called back. "Our apologies; you look very much like a Nazca class, a ZAFT ship. So, you're civilians?"

Chapter 5

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

Duo replied, "No, definitely not. We're probably better described as mercenaries."

Naruto, on the bridge of the Archangel, chose this moment to butt in and tell Mu, "I am so glad you are not breathing like that anymore, you sounded like you were gonna die. So, who are you guys talking to?"

"Beats me, I've been inside that costume so long I'm out of the loop," Mu said back in an undertone. "It was really hot in there - even my face got hot under that mask."

"Hey, who's my client now, and what's my mission?" Naruto asked loudly.

Most everyone looked at him annoyedly, and Murrue said, "Mu, would you please take him back to the brig?" Murrue then turned to the radio to talk again, frowning as she found she had to talk over Naruto's shouts of "No, I don't wanna go! You can't make me!" Murrue said loudly, "Shinigami, what are your intentions?"

Duo replied, wondering what the momentary holdup on the other ship had been, then deciding it had something to do with the guy shouting, "We don't have many, right now, but for the right price, we might be willing to join your side."

Han asked Luke, "Kid, what're you doing?"

Luke said worriedly, "They're here," but he didn't stop his concentration.

On the Archangel, Naruto had planted his feet in front of the elevator car, crossed his arms, and said, "Look, I don't mind you telling me what my mission is someplace else, but not the brig again! I only just got out!"

"Fine, we'll do it in the pilot's lounge," Mu told him.

On the Shinigami, Duo groaned as he heard a voice cry, "Kira!" He turned away from the radio to say, "I'm Duo, okay? And shouldn't you still be resting?"

Meanwhile, Kira, aboard the recently launched Freedom, recognized the new voice and cried, "Flay!"

Miriallia sounded an alarm, "The Dominion has been sighted, course Red 22!"

Everyone tensed. It was heading for the Shinigami.

Captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Dominion hailed the Shinigami, "Unknown vessel, this is the Dominion. Identify yourself and your allegiance immediately."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

"My allegiance?"

"Are you a member of the Earth Alliance?"

"Ooh, yuck, no," said Duo. He didn't like anything that sounded like that. *AN: I don't know officially who he's allied with.*

So Badgiruel attacked him and the Archangel. It was mean. Then they mysteriously left. Maybe they were called away by a higher-up.

Then the members of the Archangel crew and of the Shinigami (*AN: Is this the name of Duo's ship?*) decided to have a formal dance. Everyone mysteriously had a formal dress or made one out of space blankets. Flay wanted to dance with Kira but Kira told her off because he wanted to dance with Lacus and so she whined and clung to Duo who was getting very annoyed.

"I have a girlfriend," he said half-truthfully. "Her name's Hilde Schbeiker."

"What?" wheedled Flay. "She sounds weird."

"Everyone has a weird name here," huffed Duo. "Take yourself, for instance."

"Hey!" cried Flay. "You're meeeeaaaan!" She then proceeded to work herself into a frenzy and run around eating all of the sweets onboard.

In the meantime, Cagalli was very shyly dancing with Athrun until Wall-e tapped her on the shoulder and she had to dance (very uncomfortably) with him. Murrue was just as shyly dancing with Mu, and they were commenting on the similarity of their names and Mu's cleverness in putting Naruto to work busing tables. Poor Miriallia had to dance with Dearka, who she hated, of course, but would probably grow to hate less. There were very few girls so the girls there were kept very busy dancing. And Flay was eating everything. It was a very good party.

Chapter 6

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

However, when the party was done and they all had met one another, they were still very confused about what to do about Duo and his crew. Lacus decided to speak with Duo privately about the matter. He stared at her for several minutes while she explained the Three Ships Alliance, then nodded.

"Ah. Do you expect to survive?"

She considered it. With the odds, it was rather unlikely. "I don't know. But even if we don't, I hope we will have changed the world enough for someone else to pick up where we left off."

Duo nodded. "You sound just like us; well, rather, how we were living during operation meteor. The mission is more important than self." He considered for a moment longer. "All right. I'll join you, and most of my crew probably will too when I explain it to them...but before I give you this key that Flay was blabbering on about, I want to discuss the issue of payment."

Chapter 6

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

Lacus didn't show it, but this would be the most difficult part of their negotiations. Her estate had been trashed, and the Archangel crew only had combat pay. Bartering would be rather difficult, as they rather needed all of the food, water, spare parts, and mobile suits they had.

"Perhaps we could offer some resources from Orb's treasury," Col. Kisaka suggested as he walked up.

Han, standing nearby, nudged Luke in the ribs. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said with a grin.

Luke, under other circumstances, would've rolled his eyes, but he was still holding his hands out dramatically and closing his eyes.

"Kid, what're you doing with the Force that takes that long?" Han asked, but Luke didn't respond. Han was starting to feel worried, then noticed a smudge of cake on the corner of Luke's mouth. "Oh, come on, you had me all worried!" he said annoyedly.

Princess Leia corrected him, "No, he ate that at the party while in some sort of trance state."

Han stared at her, and she shrugged, "I guess his body knew he needed more energy to keep this up."

"Or maybe he didn't want to miss out on the party," Han suggested.

Princess Leia shrugged and went over to Duo, Lacus, and Col. Kisaka, and they were joined by Murrue and Cagalli. Soon they were all talking about money, tactics, ships, and mobile suits like old friends.

In the galley, Naruto and his shadow clones finished doing the dishes, and more than one of them muttered, "Lousy D-rank missions." He dispelled the clones, and then saw Flay sneak into the galley and try to get more food out of the refrigerator.

Naruto caught her by the wrist and said, "Hey, you've got to cut that out! It's not good for you, binge eating. It's not going to solve your problems. You've got to dry your tears and move on with life."

She looked at him and said, "Oh, Sai, I didn't see you there. You're right, you're always right."

"Sai?" Naruto said in confusion. "Who's Sai?"

Flay went on as though she hadn't heard him. "Please Sai, you've got to believe me. It's like I told you before, you're the one I've always loved! Even if I was a bit in love with Kira, I was in love with you, too!"

"Okay, sounds like you've got a few more problems than I thought," Naruto said. He nodded sagely. "Look, if you have feelings for your teammate, Sai, you should tell him so. I mean, I tell Sakura all the time, even though she never acknowledges it."

"That's what I'm doing, Sai!" Flay pleaded.

"Um, OK, you can keep practicing it with me," Naruto said, not fully understanding her mental state, "but I want you to promise that you'll tell Sai after we're done practicing, okay?"

"But I am telling you!" she said louder.

Meanwhile, aboard the Vesalius, Le Creuset was standing at the green-gridded planning table, while Captain Ades, Yzak, and Shiho Hahenfuss looked on. Le Creuset said cryptically, "I would've though that the final door would've opened by now, but perhaps it got stuck on the way. We need to force it open, or perhaps just oil the squeaky hinges."

They started planning their attack. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

Then they attacked them with marshmallows, millions and millions of them. The party guests hurried back to their respective ships and tried to defend them. It was hard to see anything through all the marshmallows.

"It seems our plan is working," said Le Creuset with an evil grin.

*AN: I forget how the final door opens* At the same time, the crew of the Archangel was looking at the disk that Flay had brought. No meanie-faces were there to take it, and they realized that they had something pretty important in their hands. "Hmm," said Mu. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." Then he launched.

Also, Eve (who had been skulking around outside) finally got in when Kira had launched (to defend them from marshmallows as well as he could) and zoomed up to the bridge. "Wall-e?" she cried, causing Murrue and everyone to turn and gape.

Duo thought it was kind of fun fighting against marshmallows and watching them blow up. Kira didn't, as much, and Athrun thought it was just silly. Cagalli had a Strike Rouge to fight in and also thought it was silly.

Chapter 7

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

The problem with fighting marshmallows was, they either burned, or evaporated; you could never get them perfectly cooked. But, it was quite difficult indeed to clear a path, as whenever they struck with their lasers, the marshmallows expanded (burning at the same time), and if you collided with them, you were in a very sticky mess. This was why the fight took so long. However, the ZAFT crew found that the marshmallows hindered them just as much, and so they quickly retreated, and everyone else left the battlefield as well.

On the bridge, Eve was delighted to find all these lifeforms off of the ship where she had been created. Her only complaint was that none of them would fit inside her. She was very confused at what she should do; her protocol dictated she brought it back, but she couldn't. So, she bounced all around them, looking for a way to bring this proof of life.

Chapter 7

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

She wandered throughout the ship. Ordinarily you'd think that even a cute robot like Eve couldn't do that on a warship on high alert, but the Archangel crew had gotten so used to Birdy and Haro, that they simply assumed that Eve was a new, similar robot.

Eve eventually made her way down to the galley, where she found a sprig of lettuce that Naruto had missed while cleaning up. She ecstatically gathered it into her capture chamber, sent her retrieval signal, and shut herself down and locked herself up.

Naruto glanced over at where she had fallen heavily to the ground. "Whoa, wonder what that was about." He walked over to it, ignoring Flay, who said, "Sai!" Naruto said, "Just a minute, uh, what was your name?" "Flay!" she wailed. Naruto muttered to himself, "Can't just leave this where people will trip over it." He propped Eve up next to the refridgerator.

Naruto started heading back towards the door, then looked over his shoulder and said, "Okay, Flay, now let's go and talk to Sai." Flay followed him out the door, saying, "Sai, that's not funny!"

Meanwhile, Mu was making a nuisance of himself on the bridge by saying omninous things from inside his Darth Vader helmet. Murrue frowned at him. "What?" Mu asked. "It's not funny," Murrue said. Mu sighed and took it off. Murrue felt a horrible feeling of foreboding seeing Mu in a mask.

On the Shinigami, Duo and the Bermuda-shorted captain were trying to scrape marshmallows off of Duo's mecha Deathscythe. "Good thing Wu Fei isn't here," Duo said to himself, "he'd probably say this was an insult to his warrior's dignity and still be fighting out there."

Han looked up at the marshmallows and said to himself, "I wish Chewie were here. Always did like sweet stuff."

Meanwhile, Luke finally came out of his Force trance and took a deep breath. Leia asked, "What's wrong? What have you been doing all this time?"

Luke said, "Nothing's wrong. I was just clearing all the marshmallows out of the way."

"You've been in that trance for hours, kid," Han said. "Way before the marshmallows."

"Oh, that. I searched the area for enemies, then saw the Dominion approaching," Luke explained. "I was trying to figure out something to do about that, and finally I settled on using the Jedi Mind Trick on this guy Muruta Azrael, making them think they'd been called away by their higher-ups. It was hard to keep that up at a distance, and then there were the marshmallows."

Han decided not to ask about what Luke had been doing with the Force between the Dominion and the marshmallows - this Force stuff sounded weirder every time he heard about it.

"I hope you can do it to Azrael again if he shows up," Leia said thoughtfully. "I bet he'll be mad when he figures it out."

In his cabin on the Dominion, Azrael shattered a second coffee cup. He shouted, "Make a fool out of me, huh? Make me look crazy? I'll make you space monsters all pay! Lousy Coordinators, playing with my mind! I'll not let you in again!"

Back on the Archangel, Naruto and Flay ran into Sai and Miriallia. Naruto heard Miriallia refer to Sai by name just as they walked up. Naruto thought to himself, "Oh, good, here's the real Sai. Maybe he can look after Flay - I'm getting exhausted!"

Miriallia said concernedly, "Flay!"

Sai looked carefully at her, and asked slowly, "Flay, do you recognize me?" He'd seen and heard enough to know she was in a precarious mental state.

Flay looked at him fearfully, but with strong recognition.

"Flay?" he asked again.

She ran towards him, and happily cried, "Cousin Joe!" just before she hugged him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Part 1

Author: Shirori Hitohana

Of course, Sai wasn't her cousin Joe, but he quickly began guiding her to the infirmary, where he told her to lie down and rest, and then quietly told the doctor what was wrong with her. The doctor was more used to physical ailments than mental ones, but promised to do his best. Sai then went back over to Flay and made her promise to cooperate with the doctor. Apparently, she had a lot of respect for her cousin Joe, because she nodded mutely.

In the meantime, the Dominion had returned with the intention of fighting these three ships to the death. Unfortunately for them, the three ships were now four ships. So, as a bunch of Strike Daggers and the Forbidden, Calamity, and Raider out to fight, the Archangel, Eternal, Shinigami and Kusanagi sent out the Strike Rouge, the Justice, the Freedom, the Buster, Strike, Deatscythe, Tallgeese, and a bunch of Murasames. With seven specialized mobilesuits (even if Han was a little inexperienced as a pilot), and a 4 against 1 battle of ships, the Three-now-Four-Ship's Alliance was having a pretty easy time of it. Natarle was having a hard time using her tactics to protect herself, let alone give any damage to the other ships. She kept telling Muruta Azrael that this plan was insane and would not work and that they needed to either surrender or retreat, but he wouldn't listen, blathering on about how he always won.

So, having already, cut all the weapons off of the Forbidden, Kira went over and shot the engines out in the Dominion. He then went to work destroying all the guns on board, which was rather difficult, but he managed it with Mu's help; Athrun and Cagalli were still fighting the Calamity, and Raider was still struggling against Deathscythe and Tallgeese, but it was clearly a losing battle; the mobilesuits were quickly whittled down to their cockpits, and then, when they were all dead in the water, Captain Ramius hailed the Dominion with a demand for their immediate surrender.

Chapter 8

Part 2

Author: Dragonwiles

Captain Badgiruel took the call, conscious of the irony, since she had earlier demanded their surrender. However, she considered herself a realist, and the reality was that she'd either have to surrender, die, or be left out here until and unless a rescue unit could reach them. Completing their mission or even fighting back was out of the question now.

Just as she was about to surrender, though, Azrael bounced out of his chair on the bridge, a bit more intentionally than he'd meant to because of the low gravity, and snarled, "What are you doing? Call for reinforcements! We've got an entire Lunar Fleet for situations like this! Don't cover for your own incompetence like this! They told me you were better than this."

Captain Badgiruel glared at him - they were still on the open frequency with the Archangel. "Director Azrael, there are no units who can reach us in time."

"Have the Coordinators gotten to your mind?" Azrael shouted. "What about that?" He pointed to a readout.

On the Archangel's bridge, Murrue was saying, "Director Azrael, Capt. Badgiruel, we are prepared to guarantee your safety as well as that of your crews." One of her bridge crew then called out, "Captain, bogey bearing Red Three Mark 1! Silhouette has no database match, but it has the mass and volume of a battleship!"

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed from near the elevator. "So, is that pretty big?"

Murrue glanced behind her, and Mu shrugged. Murrue sighed. She naturally ran a looser ship than Natarle, but that didn't mean she wanted Mu to let everyone on the vessel simply wander aboard the bridge, especially in a combat situation.

Meanwhile, Cagalli, hovering in space in the Strike Rouge, called out, "I have a visual on the unknown! That's no kind of vessel I've ever seen, and I'm not seeing any national identifiers."

"Affirmative, no IFF signal response," Athrun said from the Justice.

"Maybe it's a prototype, like the original Gundams," Kira suggested aboard the Freedom.

Han shifted restlessly aboard Tallgeese and keyed open his mike, saying, "Or maybe it's more like our vessel. In any event, does anyone want to actually do anything about it?"

"Unknown pilot, you're on the open frequency," Natarle snapped. It was so irritating to lose to someone that undisciplined.

Cagalli said, on a closed frequency, "I recommend that the Astrays and I ask it what it's doing here."

Duo, aboard Deathscythe, insisted, "Hey, count me in, too. A good guy can't let the ladies encounter the danger all alone."

Athrun found his statement somewhat troublesome.

Captain Waltfeld, aboard the Eternal, said, "Then we'll leave it to you. Eternal will provide further backup as necessary." Lacus added, "Please return safely."

Han couldn't figure out on the spur of the moment just how to get his transmissions on the closed frequency, so he simply followed Cagalli, the Astrays, and Duo, thinking it had to be more interesting than waiting for powerless ship to finally surrender.

Aboard said powerless ship, Captain Badgiruel was still arguing with Azrael. "That ship isn't one of ours, unless you have information I'm not privy to," Capt. Badgiruel told him forcefully. "But it's going to be the key to my victory," Azrael said dreamily, an eyebrow twitching.

Meanwhile, in the Archangel's galley, Eva was still in sleep mode near the refrigerator where Naruto had left her. Her transponder switched into high-power mode in response to an outside signal.

Cagalli muttered to herself, "That unknown ship is heading right for the Archangel. Why?" She said on an open frequency, "Unknown vessel, this is Cagalli Yula Attha of the Orb Union. Identify yourself and your intentions."

On a completely open frequency, a man in an old-style captain's hat said, "Uh, is this thing on?" Looking about, he said, "Wow, there sure are a lot of you people here! Does that mean that you've found life and - hey, wait. How are you people here? I thought we were the only humans left in the galaxy! Otto, isn't that right?"

"It is sir," said a captain's wheel on the bridge, of all things.

There was stunned silence for a moment.

"Anyway, can we please have our life probe back?" the man in the captain's hat asked. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

There was much confusion. Murrue demanded that he explain his meaning, but the man in the captain's hat was rather incomprehensible, and in the meantime Azrael and Badgiruel were still arguing and everyone could hear them. Finally, Naruto, of all people, remedied the situation when he said, while leaning against the door to the bridge, "Oh - a white robot shaped like an egg? Someone left one lying around in the galley. I put it by the refrigerator . . . "

"Then go get it!" snapped Murrue.

"_H-hai! _. . . " Naruto hurried away to get it.

"That little thing?" Cagalli muttered in her mobile suit. "I had no idea-!"

"We will return your robot immediately," Murrue said to the man in the hat. "And you should surrender. Right now," she said to Badgiruel and Azrael.

"Okay, okay!" Badgiruel said. She promptly knocked Azrael out and said, "Will you lock this guy up for me?"

So, the crew of the Dominion was taken prisoner. They didn't know quite where to put all of their prisoners; the brig was pretty large but not that large. All of their other prisoners, interestingly enough, had turned out to be allies. Murrue ran a very strange ship. They put a lot of the prisoners in regular rooms and locked them. Murrue felt bad locking Badgiruel up but not bad locking Azrael up.

The only problem, really, was that the little robot named Wall-e wouldn't let Eve go. He was gripping Naruto's leg when Naruto came back to the bridge, panting, holding the unconscious Eve.

"Help me," said Naruto. "This robot dude won't leave me alone."

Cagalli, who could hear the goings on from the bridge because the communicator was still on, shook her head wearily. "He's persistent."

They decided in the end to send both little robots over to the other ship using a life pod. The man with the captain's hat thanked them and then the huge ship schlepped away.

Then they decided to have another party. 

Chapter 9

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

They quickly forgot about this idea of having a party when they realized two very large problems; one, with all the people from the Dominion locked up, there was no one to pilot it; the Archangel was understaffed as it was, and could hardly spare anyone to pilot this other Archangel class. There was also the problem that they heard about through Azrael, as he blathered on and on about destroying the coordinators with some huge attack force. So, the three/four-ships alliance conferred with one another and decided going to help the PLANTs and end the war was more important than a party.

In the meantime, they decided they needed to speak with members of the Dominion's crew. Doing so, they found many malcontents who didn't hate coordinators, but who had been drafted, or forced by their families, or by some other outside force, into fighting the war. They set these members free and allowed them back on the Dominion; the new captain of the Dominion was a coordinator, Martin DaCosta to be exact, and other members of the crew were spliced together from the Eternal, Kusanagi, and Archangel, so that the freed members of the Dominion couldn't steal the controls, but could help if they honestly wanted to.

Now that they had the Dominion problem under control, they began making their way to fight to end the war. What no one realized, however, was that, in the kitchen, a dog and a frog (oh, wait, excuse me, a toad), were speaking with Naruto.

"According to the Hokage, you can go back now," the dog, named Pakkun, informed him. "All you have to do is let this toad take you to his world and then in a couple minutes Jiraiya will summon you back."

Chapter 9

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

"Really?" Naruto said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to know what your world is like?"

"Oh, it's great," said the young toad cheerfully. "Swamps as far as the eye can see."

"Oh," Naruto responded, rather less enthusiastically. "Well, anyhow, so I just need to let him take me there?"

"That's right," responded Pakkun.

"That's easy, believe it!" Naruto said gleefully.

"Right," Pakkun said, disbelievingly. When had Naruto ever managed anything the easy way?

"OK, so just hop in my mouth," the young toad invited him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said, looking down at the normal-sized toad.

"Hey, do I have to shout? Hop in my mouth! That's the way to get home." the toad repeated.

"Even if you say that, there's no way that's going to happen!" Naruto insisted.

Pakkun sighed.

Meanwhile, the four ships had found the large Earth Alliance task force approaching Jachin Due. They needed to maneuver very carefully now, because the defending ZAFT vessels didn't consider the five ships friendly, any more than the Earth Alliance vessels did.

Duo looked at the armadas and commented, "You guys do have some friends, right?"

"You are our friends," Mu said sardonically.

"How encouraging," Leia murmured to herself.

"I'm encouraged having me for a friend," Han joked. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Part 1

Author: Chihiro-sama

Then there was a BIIIG battle and everyone went out in their mobile suits to fight. They fought and fought and fought. Athrun nearly killed himself but Cagalli saved him. In the meantime, Kira was fighting someone . . . Also, some Alliance ships (friends of Leia's) had arrived and were very helpful. And some aliens.

Chapter 10

Part 2

Author: Shirori Hitohana

While the aliens weren't expected, no one was really that surprised, as they had found the Whale Stone long ago. Han was very happy to have Chewey and his friend Lando Calrissan back; they were leading the ships. The three/four/five-ships alliance successfully destroyed Genesis, and the engines of most of the ships and mobile suits. With that and the introduction of a new war, against a bunch of aliens lead by something called a Sith, the people of the PLANTs and Earth were content enough to join up against a common enemy.

Chapter 10

Part 3

Author: Dragonwiles

The Four/five-Ships Alliance that had been formed during the conflict proved crucial to maintaining diplomatic stability in the face of these new threats and the last stands of Blue Cosmos and Logos. The threat of the menacing Sith, especially the true Darth Vader, forced Logos to focus their propaganda upon them, or be vanquished. To be sure, there were many feelers extended between the two evil groups for possible alliances, but these feelers were quickly killed off by the Sith, leaving both sides with deep grudges. (Large portions of the membership of both Blue Cosmos and the Sith were particularly hesitant about such an alliance because of Blue Cosmos' and Logos' xenophobia.) Eventually, Logos and Blue Cosmos found themselves more and more marginalized, as Coordinators and Naturals fought together against Sith incursions, and traded with the Alliance (even the aliens) and repaired their vessels.

The war dragged on, but Earth was less emotionally scarred than it had been by the Bloody Valentine war, and focusing on fighting off Stormtrooper raids prevented a second Valentine war. Those who would've been heroes in that war became heroes in this new war. Shinn nearly became a Sith, but was barely won back by Athrun. Shinn's heretofore unknown Force potential made him the first known Earthling Force-user. He was unfit for padawan training, but managed to learn some discipline from his harrowing experiences.

Meanwhile, Leia, seeing the fighting potential of the Four Ships Alliance, had their vessels fitted with hyperdrives. Also, the mobile suits lent themselves to the Rebel Alliance's fighter wings and covert operations. Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Duo, and the others all found themselves gainfully employed in daring raids. During the final destruction of the second Death Star, a daring two-front attack on the forest moon of Endor consisting of Ewoks and Rebel commandos, led by the Freedom, Justice, and Deathscythe, as well as Shinn's distinctive war whoop and orange lightsaber, resulted in far fewer Rebel, Ewok, and even Imperial casualties, as the battle was over very quickly.

In the resulting peace, Earth became a full member of the second Galactic Republic, maintaining all of its previous nations and national blocs (such as Orb and the Atlantic Federation.) Lacus became Earth's first Senator of the Republic, and she and Kira's first child was born at their second home on Coruscant, the Republic's capital. Meanwhile, Cagalli ruled as First Representative of Orb and married Athrun, and had children, and they were able to maintain fruitful scientific and commercial interchange with the nations of the Earth and the PLANTS, and the rest of the Republic, all of whom grew and prospered in the long peace.

The End

(I knew Chihiro-sama wouldn't like it if I ended another story without marriages, hee!)


End file.
